dailypeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Orgrimmar
=Orgrimmar= http://dailypeon.tropicalwikis.com/wiki/File:Veljko_at_the_gates_of_Orgrimmar.jpgChieftain Veljko at the gates of Orgrimmar'Orgrimmar' is the recently reclaimed capital city of the Horde. Found at the northern edge of Durotar, it have changed owner several times, but now it is finally ruled by Warchief Nazgrel of the Horde. History in the Daily Peon Evillizard, lord of hippies took control over almost the entire Horde, with his promises of love and peace and his hypnotic weed powers. When he realized how the Trolmanian Empire in Troldaeron grew stronger and more powerful for every day, he decided to send off the Horde armada to stop the enemy empire in evolving into an unstoppable threat, but the Horde armada forces were defeated by the empire and emperor Trolman fought back the attackers to Durotar and managed to claim huge portions of central Kalimdor as trolmanian territory. Orgrimmar, however was left in ruins and not touched for a long time after that. The third invasion Then started the third invasion, once again the Burning Legion tried conquer the World Tree on Mount Hyjal and a lot of forces joined the repel union against the legion, including the Trolmanian Empire. While the Burning Legion attacked Mount Hyjal, they also made a pact with Drek'thar and the remaining hippies in the Barrens, in order to conquer the rest of Kalimdor. The new Burning Legion sub faction was called the Burning Potheads and with Drek'thar in charge, they got control of- and rebuilt Orgrimmar. The demons were defeated on Mount Hyjal and the portal to the Twisting Nether closed, but no one had recognized the rebuilding of Orgrimmar until Drek'thar ordered attacks on a nearby trolmanian keep. A mercenary group known as Belgrom's Choppas attempted to help the trolmanian lieutenant of the attacked keep, but they could do no nothing against the army of hippies and demons and most of them fell. Finally word spread to the whole trolmanian empire, and Admiral Proudmoore of Theramore Isle led a siege assault against the hipified city and claimed it in the emperor's name. The daughter of emperor Trolman, Shandi, was then set in charge of Orgrimmar. The Chaos Invasion Shandi ruled Orgrimmar for a long time, but one day left Orgrimmar and traveled towards Belene in Troldaeron. Troldaeron was soon invaded by the Chaos forces and Shandi died trying to protect the capital of her fathers' empire. With her death and the nearly fall of Trolmania, the leadership of Orgrimmar went to lieutenant Charles. However, a hidden group of Horde survivors was summoned and the city of Orgrimmar was retaken with the help of Veljko the Tauren and his tribe. Lieutenant Charles boarded a ship and left the city, which had been taken from him, swearing to one day return with the fury of the God Emperor. Nazgrel was chosen as new ruler of Orgrimmar and Warchief of the Horde. The Invasion of the Space Marines...... Space Marine oddly targeted the city first. And destroyed it first. Trivia *Orgrimmar have belonged to three factions: The Horde, the Burning Potheads and the Trolmanian Empire. *Even though Shandi was only princess in her family's bloodline, she were referred to as "queen" by Rak'jin. This is most likely because she was the supreme leader of Orgrimmar.